Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and more particularly to a GOA (Gate driver On Array) circuit for an LCD device.
Description of Prior Art
In the present manufacture of a liquid crystal panel, lowering the cost and raising the quality are key points to enhance the core competitive strength of the liquid display panel. A “Tri-gate” is a usual method to lower the cost. In this method, all pixels are rotated by 90 degrees, gate lines are tripled, and the number of data lines is reduced to one-third compared to the original amount. The costs of data chips are higher. Accordingly, the usage amount of the data chips is reduced by using the above method, so as to achieve the goal of reducing the cost.
The number of COFs (chip on films) at a side where the data chip resides is decreased, and the wirings in the fanout region where the data chip resides are lengthened. Hence, the RC (resistance capacitance) delay becomes more serious. Data signals at two edges of a panel are distorted the most seriously due to having the greatest RC delay. The two edges of the panel are poorly charged, and a color shift issue occurs at the two edges of the panel.
Refer to FIGS. 1, 2a, and 2b. FIG. 1 is a structural illustrative drawing of a display area of an LCD device 10 of the prior art. FIG. 2a is a first schematic drawing showing an actual displaying of the display area of FIG. 1. FIG. 2b is a second schematic drawing showing what is actually displayed in the display area of FIG. 1. The display area comprises a plurality of pixel columns which are arrayed in an order of red, green, and blue. For example, in the case that a pure yellow color image is displayed with a gray value 255 (hereinafter “L255”), in FIG. 2a, the red pixel columns and the green pixel columns are needed to be turned on to a brightness of L255. If the red pixel columns are turned on first, and then the green pixel columns are turned on, the data signals for driving the red pixel columns G(1), G(4) are distorted. As a result, the red pixel columns are charged insufficiently, and the brightness of L255 is unable to be achieved. Two edges of the yellow image obtained will have a green tone. In FIG. 2a, if the green pixel columns are turned on first, and then the red pixel columns are turned on, the data signals for driving the green pixel columns G(2), G(5) are distorted. As a result, the green pixel columns are charged insufficiently. The two edges of the yellow image will have a red tone.
So there is a need to provide an LCD device and a GOA circuit to solve the technical problem above.